The Secrets
by 19951996child
Summary: Everyone has secrets even sweet, inncoent Bella  ON HOLD TILL I FINISH MY OTHER STORY
1. ProlongSummary

**Hello and welcome to my second story on Fanfiction, if you havent already please read Find My Way, great story but anyways **

**i dont own anything **

**and this is just summary/ prolong you could say, this story will have you on your toes **

* * *

I ran I wasn't going to stop; I wanted to escape this place. I hated what he did to me, I hated how everyone took his side, and I hated how everyone thought I was lying. This wasn't how my life was supposed to be. I was happy with Jacob, I was happy living in Florida with my mom. But now, because of problems I had to run home to Charlie, to Forks. Everyone at school told me I was running away from my problems. In truth, I was, but I didn't care. I needed to get away from Jake; I needed to get away from my mom, and her husband. Everyone back there thought I was a liar. I was starting over, and I had to do that with secrets.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it, have a great day and you dont have to review if you dont want to...doesnt matter to me really..peace_**


	2. Idiot of A Teacher

_**i dont not own anything..of course.**_

**_and thanks to Andrea i was hopping you would read this story...hmm yes she is with jacob he did something horrible that nobody believed..but i cant tell you what..lol.._**

**_i decide to write this one cause the other one is almost over...hope you like it_**

* * *

I walked into the house, which was now going to be mine. I looked around, it was nice, cozy. Charlie stood awkwardly behind me. "Any reason you wanted to come live with me", he said. I shook my head no, even if it was a lie, I wasn't going to go tell him. "Room is upstairs, I got to go to the station, see you around Bella". I nodded yes, I heard him sigh and shut the door. I felt kind of bad; ever since 'I've here I haven't even 3 words to him. I mean he was making an effort, why couldn't I. Because you can't trust anyone, argued a part of my brain. I shook that thought off and continued my tour of the home. Finally I reach my room and I gasp I what I saw. Everything was pink and girly. Was I really ever that girly, i mean this use to be my old room? I quickly drop my bags and began ripping pictures off the wall. There was no way in hell I would be spending time in this room. I looked around and figured I am going to have to repaint now. I hung my shoulder and went downstairs. It looked like I was going to have to walk. I kind of remembered some things about this place. It shouldn't be too hard to find the paint store.

2 hours later

I had repainted my room black, I had brought black beddings. If you seen my room you would think I was Goth. I didn't care, why should I care what anyone thought of me anymore. If they found out my secret, everyone would think I am weird and a liar anyways. I quickly put on some Nickelback to clear my mind. I listen to 'If Everyone Cared' over and over again.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up the next morning due to an annoying buzzing noise. I looked over to find out it was my clock, I turned it off and got out of bed. Just great, school was today. I was not in the mood for school at all. I walked in my closet and roamed over what to wear. I finally decide to wear a black long hoodie and black skinny with my black snow boots. I pulled out my iPod and blasted Story of A Girl and walked out the door and walked to school. I arrived early due to the fact that I didn't eat, I never ate breakfast. There were only 5 people there already, they seem to be great friends with each other, laughing and playing around. They were all beautiful; the girl with the pixie short hair caught me staring and smiled. I blushed and looked down. When I looked back up all of them was staring at me. Talk about rude, I caught eyes with a green angel. His eyes were shinning, he had to be the most handsome person I ever saw. I blushed and continued walking towards the door. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I came face to face with the pixie girl. She held out her hand for me to shake. I turned down my music so I could hear what she was saying. "-calling you but I guess you didn't hear me but I am Alice Cullen, you must be the new girl". I shook her hand and nodded my head yes. "Do you talk". I smiled but nodded no. I was determined to be mute while I was here. "Why, or is that to personal". I nodded my head yes. She seemed confused but shrugged it off, "Well would you like to join me and my friends over there". I didn't answer and she took that as a yes because she dragged me over there. When we reached the table everyone stop talking. "This is the new girl, she doesn't talk".

"Why wouldn't you want to talk, unless you are weird or something, but you don't seem weird, but then again the say never judge a book by its cover", a big scary guy asked. A very beautiful lady smacked him across the head. "Maybe she doesn't want to, sorry about my idiot of a boyfriend, his name is Emmett and I am Rosalie but people call me Rosa". I nodded my head in acknowledgement. I turned my attention to the other boys who haven't told me their names; they stared at me for a while until finally figure out what I was asking. "Jasper", one said. "Edward", the good looking one said. I nodded again. "What is your name", Emmett said after a while. I looked around for something to write on, I had accidently left my bookbag at home, not like I was planning on taking notes anyways. Alice held a paper and pen in front of my face and I gladly took it. I wrote down_ my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella, and it is nice to meet all of you, but I must go now thanks._ After I wrote that I walked away and left them to read the note. I couldn't get attached to another group; it would only lead to another disaster. The bell rung and I took my time getting to class. I came in 10 minutes late and the teacher looked at my rudely and asked "Who are you". I just stared at him; I wasn't going to answer of course. He cleared his throat and waited for me to talk. "That's Bella the new girl, she doesn't talk", I heard Alice say. I smiled at her to let her know I was gratefully. But the idiot teacher kept pushing it. "Well sorry Bella you are going to have to talk in this class now tell me your full name and you only", he said glaring at Alice.

* * *

_**ha...do you think she should talk its up to you...peace out**_


	3. 48 Hours

**_Three updates in one day, i am on a roll_**

**__****Thank you Andrea i am so happy you have reviewed and like this story too, it means so much to have a good friend like you read my story, dont worry i am going to write Find My Way, but thats 2morrew, everyday i am going to switch up.**

**_Hope you enjoy, and _**

**_i do not own anything. sadly _**

* * *

"That's not fair, just because she doesn't want to speck doesn't mean, she has to, maybe she is doing this for a reason has that ever occurred to you", Alice yelled at him. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't let her get in trouble because of me. I opened my mouth and closed it back. Less than 5 words I can do this. I opened it again and this time the teacher turned to look at me with a disapproval look. "Well, are you going to say something or not". I glared at him, just because I was new doesn't mean, he has to be rude. "Isabella Swan, call me Bella", I half yelled at him then I walked out the class. I heard him calling me back but I didn't care. I heard Alice coming up behind me. "You didn't have to answer him you know". I nodded my head yes. "Can you please tell me why you don't talk; I mean you talked in there so it isn't a religion thing". I shook my head no; I wasn't ever going to tell anyone about my secret. She sighed and walked away. I watched her go, before she enter the classroom she stop and turned around and yelled "I just wanna help". Then she walked in the room. I was shocked to here that, nobody ever wanted to help me since that day. If felt good to hear those words.

Lunch finally came around; I was the last one to enter the lunch room. I heard whispers about how I was mute all around. I walked to a desert table and sat down. I heard a few giggle and then a saw a girl with blond hair and evil blue eyes walk up to me. "Freak", she yelled before she poured her whole bottle of milk on me. I felt the tears coming down my face and I ran out the lunchroom. I heard laughing all around me. I ran to a locker and slid down the wall. What did I do to her to ever make her hate me? I was still crying when I heard someone come up beside me. "You shouldn't let her do that to you", a velvet voice said. I nodded yes. I looked up to the green eyes, that I had fell in love with earlier. "What does yes mean".

"That I am use to people treating me like that". I didn't know what made me speck, or why I felt the need to talk to him, I just felt right when he was there. He seemed shocked that I had spoken. "Well you should stop letting them do that".

"Easier said then done"

"I've been told"

I sighed and looked back down; there was no way I would be able to ever stand up for my self and tell people to stop taking advantage of me. "Do you need help with that", he said. I looked up at him. "No I am fine, it's better for me if I just let them have there fun, beside nobody ever listen to me, reason behind why I don't talk". I shut my mouth as soon as I said that. I can't believe I just told a sexy stranger one of my secrets. I mentally slapped myself. "I got to go", I said while standing up. I didn't need anymore slip ups today. Before he could respond I ran outside and towards my house. I didn't care that I was skipping the rest of the day.

I finally reached home, but to my luck Charlie was there. "What are you doing home earlier Bella". I didn't say anything I just looked at him. I felt horrible, I could talk to Edward but I couldn't talk to my own father. I opened my mouth to respond, but I felt a tight knot there and so I closed it back. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the TV screen. I walked upstairs but not before I heard him mumble "Why even bother". I felt like monster, which means I just lost another person from my side of the fence. I went to my room and shut the door. I looked down to see the ruined hoodie, now what was I going to wear to school. I put my iPod in my ears and blasted 'Love the Way You Lie'.

I woke up the next day as the same time. I walked into my closet to find what to wear, since some bitch destroyed my black hoodie. I find my green skinnies and my gray one. I decide to wear the gray one, light colors weren't my thing anymore. I slid on my white and gray blazer and a white top with the words 'kick me while I'm down ill break your leg' in gray. I started my walk to school, of course with no bookbag just my iPod. I played 'No Love' on my way to school. I reached there the same time Alice and her friends did. She waved for me to come over so I did. "Hey Bella", she said as soon as I was in hearing distance. I nodded to her and she frowned. "Come on Bella, we are your friends, talk to us". I was shocked she considered me her friend. I have known her only like 48 hours. She must have read the look on my face because her face went hard. "That's mean Bella, gosh I think of you as a friend and you gave me that look that says '48 hours'. I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't ashamed I mean it was the truth, plus it was bad for me already if I made friends. I walked away seconds after, no one seem to please that I left Alice in a bad mood and they all glared at me beside Edward who looked sad. I didn't care, the less friend I have the better.

* * *

_**So i am hoping you like it, no forget 2morrew to check out Find my way cause thats what i am going to be writing about. hope you like and peace out...yea it sucks...school is tomorrew...ugh i hate 9 grade but what can you do**_


	4. Trust

_**Thanks you Andrea, for you support. you are the reason i am trying to make sure i keep up with all my dates on writng..sorry if there are any mistake, like yesterday i am trying to hurry and get this up here...Andre tell my if you see any mistake please and thanks u **_

**_Own nothing _**

* * *

Bella POV:

I walked into class late again, of course with no books. My teacher the one I have yet to learn his name gave me a glare. "Bella, late again I see". I nodded my head at him and waited for him to start his attack on me again. He sighed and pointed for me to take my seat beside Alice. I looked around for anymore available seats, but to my luck there were none. I grunted and walked over to her. When I sat down she glared at me. I was uncomfortable to the maximum. I tried to pay attention but she wouldn't let up on her stare. Finally I had enough and I ripped out a sheet of paper and passed her a note

_((Bella) (__Alice))_

_Every heard about how staring is rude_

_Sorry never heard about it_

_Well if you could stop, I would gladly appreciate it_

_You cant always get what you want _

_I didn't do anything to you_

_Why wouldn't you want friends?_

_I just don't_

_Are you hiding something?_

_Leave me alone, that is all I am asking for _

_I can help you_

I didn't write back to her note. The last time someone said those words to me, they ended up hurting me in the long run. One side of my brain wanted to believe her words. The other side told me no, I didn't want to make the same mistake twice. I was so caught up in my thoughts; I jumped when the bell rung. I quickly made an exit for the door, but before I could even move an inch I was pulled back by something strong. I looked back to see who it was, it was none other than Alice Cullen. Boy looks can lie, I would never think she would be able to hold me down, but she is stronger than she looks. "Sit with me today", she begged. I shook my head no. "Come on", she kept whining. It was starting to get annoying. I was about to break free but then she stuck out her bottom lip and made the saddest face ever. I slowly nodded yes.

The walk to lunch was filled with awkward silence. I wasn't going to talk of course. We finally made our way to the lunch table, it seemed like all eyes were on me. When we reached the table everyone looked up at me. Every one smiled, except Rosa who glared at me. I sat down beside in front of Edward and beside Alice. "What is she doing here; I thought she didn't want friends". I shifted around uncomfortable. "I told her to come with me", Alice said giving her a hard look

"Why"

'I want to be friend with her"

"Why would you want to?"

"She seems cool"

"She seems stuck up, too good to talk to anyone and too good to make friends". Her words hurt, that was not what I was trying to get at. "I am happy Lauren poured her milk on her, she deserved it". I felt the tears coming down my eyes. This is why you never trust people. I slowly got up and looked Alice in the eyes, "Thank for inviting, but like I said before, I don't want friends, don't need them". Everyone face held shock that I had talked, except Edward, his eyes looked pained and saddened. I walked away from the table but stopped and turned around and looked at Rosa dead in her eyes, "You don't know me to judge me, you don't know what I've been through to sit there and talk stuff about me, people like you make me sick to my stomach, because you are so quick to judge me, before you know me". I ran out the café and into the parking lot. I heard Alice calling my name so I stopped. I turn around to see not only Alice but Edward also. "Bella, I am so sor-", she started to say, but I cut her off. "Don't be, I am an outcast, just go back to Rosa I a not worth it". "No you aren't", I heard Edward yell. I was touched that he would think something like that about me. I quickly shook off the feelings, it probably just pity anyways. "You don't know my story".

"Then tell us". I shook my head and started walking away. I didn't very far before he pulled me back. When we locked eyes, neither one of us seem like we could break the connection. I heard Alice groaning in the background but I wasn't really pay attention. I was so deeply lost in his green eyes. I felt myself falling for him, without giving myself permission. I was happy when Alice pushed her way in between us to catch our attention. "Bella, we wont hurt you, you can trust us", Alice said. I snorted. How many times have I heard that one? Alice zoned her eyes in on me. "Some one has hurt you haven't they". I didn't answer I just glued my eyes to the floor. I saw out the corner of my eyes Alice rise her hand up towards me, "I swear I won't hurt you". I didn't know what to do, should I trust her. I stretched out my hand and put mine in hers. I was going to try and put my trust in someone else for now.

* * *

**_Hope you like it...2morrew i am updating find my way so hope you enjoying _**


	5. Just the Way You Are

_**Hey, i am so sorry it took forever for me to write back, i no you must hate me, i am really sorry, but I GOT AN EMINEM POSTER.**_

**_also i hope you checked out Ex factor Edward and Bella, and thanks to Andrea, i hope you like this chapter, thanks for all the nice comments, mostly my great friend Andra...i am so touched about what you put on you profile, thank you so much, you are a great friend_**

**_i own nothing, not even the song, song is title "Just the way you are"._**

**_Also check out "Just A Dream", by nelly, great song _**

**_enjoy the story _**

* * *

Bella POV:

Alice and Edward smiled real big. They looked like they just won the lottery but in reality all the one was the trust of some plain, ordinary girl. "Do not ever say that, you are the very opposite of plain", Edward growled at me. At first I was confused but then I realized I had just said those words out loud. My face was bright red in embarrassment which Alice found funny. "Do you wanna come over to our house", she asked me. I nodded by head yes. She sighed and let go of my hand, "Enough with the no talking already, we already heard you talk". I got offended; I just nodded my head because I felt like it, not because I didn't want to talk. I rolled my eyes and walk to class.

The end of the day came quicker than I wanted it to. I was outside walking to Alice car, when Rosa spotted me she glared at me. "What do you want now", she said with disgust. I wasn't scared of her, her attempts of scaring me was actually pathetic. "She is riding with us", Edward said calmly. Rosa rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath that I didn't catch. "So do you want to pick up your car later", Alice said.

"I walk to school, if you haven't noticed". I heard Rosa snort, but I chose to ignore it.

"So how do you get to school so early, and with no bags except you iPod"

"One, I don't do work, not planning on it, and two I get up early, cant really sleep with nightmares"

"You have nightmare?"

"I believe I said that". I heard Emmett laughing at my smart comment. Alice just smirked. "Smart mouth, let's go". I giggled at my nickname and hopped in the car.

The ride to her house was filled with uncomfortable silence. Rosa was glaring at me the whole way there. When we finally reached, I almost lost my breath, her house was huge. "Dang who lives here, the whole town". She giggled while Rosa just mumbled away; I was starting to get sick of her. Alice showed me the tour of the house, which was of course beautiful. Her room was the exact opposite of mine, hers was girly and pink and poster everywhere.

We reached the living room with everyone there except Edward. "So what does your room look like", Alice said. Every turned to look at me and I felt embarrassed, I never thought I would get that questioned. "Do you excuse me I have to use the bathroom", I said making an excuse. She nodded and gave me directions to the bathroom. I walked upstairs and heard soft music playing from a room she showed me earlier. I walked over and cracked the door so I could figure out what it was. I was shocked to see Edward playing a guitar and singing. I thought I was good, this guy was amazing.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

I don't know why it hurt me so much to find out he was singing about another girl, but it did. It felt like I lost something I never had the chance of winning. He turned around at the sound of me sniffing. "Are you okay", he said sounding worried.

"Your song is beautiful; who ever you made it for must be really happy"

"They don't know I made it for them."

"Then tell them"

"I could never do that, I don't want to creep her out, I really like her".

It was like someone just shot me with a bullet. I lost another game, it was over. I quickly recognized the feeling, I was feeling it was the same pain I felt when Jacob did what he did and no one believed me. I felt the tears rolling down my face. "I got to go". I tried to walk out the door but his hand stop me. He was holding me so tight. "Bella the song was for you". Before I had a chance to blink he was gone, out of sight.

I felt so overjoyed to know that I was the reason behind that song. It made me smiled. I sat on his bed trying to figure it out until I got my answer, I, Bella Swan, liked Edward.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it, i promise it wont take me so long to uodate next time, i was suffering from writer block, thanks to everyone peace_**


	6. Forever lost

_**I own nothing**_

**__****_this happens to be the longest chapter ever, this idea came to me after listing to a song so yea, oh and the songs doesnt belong to me either it belong to Rascal Flatts its called Why_**

**_Thanks Andrea, you are so sweet, and a nice friend and yea i got another coookie, is it choclate chip, i hope so :)_**

**_hope you like this chapter...and ha i update sooner than i thought i would so i kept my promise_**

* * *

Bella POV:

I heard everyone running up the stairs towards me. "What the fuck did you do to my brother", Alice yelled at me. I opened my mouth in shock. I didn't do anything. "Get out my house right now".

"I didn't do anything"

"Save your fucking lies, loser, gets out". I was hurt at that point. I put my trust in someone and what happens; they call me a liar and a fucking loser. That is it; I am so fucking done with people they can all go to hell for all I care. I ran down the stairs and out the house. I was walking around for hours but I finally the street to my house. I walked to the front and opened it. I had tear running down my face, I really thought these people were nice, caring, and sweet. Well as far as I know they all suck. My father heard me crying and ran up to me. "What is wrong Bell"? I shook my head, I was back to my silent treatment, and it was better this way. "Come on, talk to me, I am your father for crying out loud". I shoved him out the way and made my way upstairs in to bed.

I woke the next morning on time. Now thanks to Alice, I was having worse nightmares. I walked into my closet trying to find something to wear. I had my dark blue skinny jeans lying on the floor, so I picked it up and put it on. I let my eyes roam on t-shirts to wear. I, for sure needed long selves. I finally found one, it was perfect for the mood I was in. it was a black shirt that said 'Fuck OFF'. The words were in yellow, so I tucked my shirt into my pants and wore my yellow beat. I put on my black snow boots and started my walk to school with only my IPod.

I was playing 'Just a Dream', by Carrie Underwood. I loved this song so much I was playing it on full blast. I was halfway to school when I started to sing it. I remember people telling me I had an amazing voice.

I reached school still singing. I walked into the parking lot, of course only Alice and 'her crew' was there. When I stepped onto the lot they all turned the heads to me, but I didn't stop singing. When I saw her smile I stopped. Now I realized what I had done, I was kind of in a way talking. She waved for me to come over but I ignored her and kept walking.

I turned the music up louder, so I couldn't hear her screaming anymore. I felt someone grabbed my shoulder and I turned to face Rosa. She looked sad. I took out one of my ear phone so I could what she was saying. "Look we talk to Edward, and he cleared things up so, you wanna join us". I rolled my eyes at her, oh so Edward clear things up everything should go back to normal, I don't think so. She looked down and smiled at my shirt. "Nice". I rolled my eyes again; I wasn't wearing it for her opinion. Edward walked over to us and looked at me shirt then me then back to shirt. "Bad day", he guessed. I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk off again, no way in hell was I trusting these people again, maybe Edward I could trust but everyone else no.

"Bella", I heard him call out, "You have a nice voice". I tuned around to face him and nodded my head yea. "Come on, not that again, they are really sorry". I didn't do anything to respond and his face fell. "This is my entire fault", he mumbled. His face looked so sad. I couldn't even help what I did next, I touched his arm, and when he didn't respond I touched his face and looked at me, his green eyes shinning. "I don't blame you, you are the only one I trust, I blame, them". Then I walked off, I didn't need to hear him make up a story about what happened.

I got to class, and I pulled out the earphones. I took my seat and laid my head on the desk. I heard someone pull out the chair beside; I knew who it was so I ignored them. I felt her staring at me, but I wasn't going to look. Seconds later the teacher walked in, and started to teach whatever class this way, I didn't pay attention. I heard her rip a paper out and pass it to me. I looked up to see her pass a note to me.

_(Bella)(__Alice)_

_I am so sorry Bella, I didn't mean it, I was specking out of anger, I shouldn't have said those things, you are not a loser, and I shouldn't have kicked you out my house, I was rude, I was cruel , I didn't ask for your side of the story, that was so wrong of me, I never felt this bad in my life, please forgive me_

_Does it matter, weather or not I do, people say you say the truth when you are anger, you really think I am a loser and a liar, just like everyone else, so just listen to my shirt and fuck off_

_Bella I am sorry please, I don't want to lose this friendship_

_What friendship, I am a loser and a liar_

_I know you don't think that_

_Don't tell me what I think_

_I am sorry_

_yea I am too, for trusting you, for believe what you said, for believe we were friends, you really had me going Alice, I thought I could trust you, but no your just like everyone else, you never listen to what I say, you don't care to what I say, so like I say to everyone else, go fuck yourself, cause I am done, consider this the end of the road for us, FOR GOOD_

_Bella please one more chance_

_PISS THE FUCK OFF_

I passed her the note then I got up from my chair and ran out the door. I heard the teacher calling my name, but I didn't care, I was so sick of this, sick of the world. In my attempt to get away I accidently ran into someone. I looked up to see it was Edward. "Hey you okay".

"Yea, your sister just doesn't know when to fuck off"

"She is trying to help"

"Tell her the only way she can help me is to leave me alone"

"She is sorry"

"Yea, whatever".

I walked away and ran to the cafeteria I mean class was almost over anyways so it didn't matter. I pulled out my IPod and started listening to music; it wasn't long before I was singing.

_It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light  
Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
Now here we are gathered in our little hometown  
This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd _

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'_  
_Was there anything I could have said or done?_  
_Oh, I had no clue you were masking_  
_A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong_  
_And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old_  
_Roundin' third to score the winning run_  
_You always played with passion no matter what the game_  
_When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun_

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'_  
_And was there anything I could have said or done?_  
_Oh, I had no clue you were masking_  
_A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong_  
_And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze_  
_The golden sun is shining on my face_  
_The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing_  
_This old world really ain't that bad a place_

_Oh, why? There's no comprehending_  
_And who am I to try to judge or explain?_  
_Oh, but I do have one burning question_  
_Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?_  
_They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried_

_'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song_  
_Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song_

I looked up to see, a whole bunch of eyes on me. I wasn't embarrassed I was more shocked. When did they get in here? I didn't know I had tears my eyes until Edward came up and wiped them away. "I am here for you, no matter what Bella, I promise". I didn't know why, but I believed him. I fell into his laps crying and he let me. No one knew the story behind that song but me, I was forever lost.

* * *

**_Hope you like it, i really did, and sorry if you dont like this Alice, but i want them to be differnet i am kind of sick of every story i read Alice is the good guys. so yea She is for once Bad, or Atleast for now anyways _**


	7. Author Notes

Okay hey, I know I haven't been writing in like forever, and for that I am super sorry, but I have bad news

I have no desire to continue this story, I really don't like it, but if my fans what me to finish it I will I promise,

So leave a review and tell me what you think

Everyone one opinion count.

I promise I am going to finish my other stories though for sure.


	8. Catching Up

**_Hey thanks so much to the people who reviewed and say that they want me to finish it, so that it was i am going to do, of course i am not going to rush it, you guys gave me the inspiration i needed so here is like a small chapter to show you guys i am back, the next chapter is going to be very long, but i promise it will be out, so enjoy the story and please dont forget:_**

**_i own nothing _**

* * *

I felt Edward pick me up bridal style and carried me out the café. I heard footsteps behind him and I stiffened. He felt me go tense and he told the person to go away. I was happy and relive. I didn't know why I felt so safe with him; it was like he could stop the bad from coming. "What's going on Bella, why are you crying"? I shook my head no. I couldn't tell him what was going on; I couldn't tell him what that song meant. I needed him in my life if I told him the story everything would go and I didn't want that. I heard the bell ring signal lunch was over. I saw Lauren walking up to us and I pushed myself to the wall as far as I could go, silently hopping the wall would swallow me. She smirked at my reaction. "Edward, come on, don't go be with the loner"

"She is my friend"

"How is she your friend, she doesn't talk"

"She is going through problems"

"Yea, mental problems, come on Eddie"

He ignored her and got up from the floor and dragged me with him. We walked into the parking lot. "I am taking you home Bella". I nodded my head yes at him. I didn't really question him when he pulled up at me house; although it was weird he knew where I lived. Come on its forks everyone knows where you live, a voice in my head say. A waved at him and waited for him to drive away till I went into the house.

I was glad to find out Charlie was still at work, I didn't feel like disappointing him again today. I walked upstairs and into my room taking as long as I could. I pushed the door opened, and threw my iPod on the bed. I was about to leave my room, but I saw something white catch my eye on the bed. I stepped closer and saw it was letter. I tore it open it read it over.

_Dear Bella,_

_Don't run from your past, because it will catch up with you. Guess what Bella, I caught up with you. I am living here for the next 6 months with my mom Leah since my dad Billy is undergoing surgery. Ill _sees_ you in school Bella. _

_From Jake,_

I was freaking out by the time I was done reading that letter. How did he find out where I lived? This couldn't be happened. That means I was going to have to relocated again, I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to be near him, I needed to get away, but I had no where else to go.

I fell to the floor and started crying again, I was doomed, everything was over now, I could no longer hid behind the walls, he wanted to expose the lies that he started, he wanted to tell everybody that I was to blame for Seth, I wasn't and I knew I wasn't, but who was going to believe me, the mute girl.

* * *

_**i know, it shorts and i am sorry, but i thought letting the suspense build would be better,**_

**_review please if you have any idea, i am open-minded, but one thing i am not sure of is Charlie should no Jacob or not_**

**_tell me what you think and thanks to everyone who wanted me to finsih it means alot.._**

**_peace_**


End file.
